


I love you

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I ever told you that I love you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> historianbellamy asked: "Bellarke 16 ((:"  
> anonymous asked: "Bellarke + 23 :)"  
> 16: “I love you because…”  
> 23: “Just once”

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Bellamy asked.

“Just once,” Clarke replied.

They didn’t really talk about their feeling often. Clarke knew that he loved her, and he knew that she loved him, they just didn’t say it very often.

The two of them were sitting just outside Camp Jaha, looking up at the stars. Up until Bellamy had broken the silence, neither of them had said a word for ten minutes. Bellamy had been gazing at Clarke for a good portion of that time. He was a bit in awe of her, because wow was she amazing.

“Well, I love you,” Bellamy repeated.

“I love you too,” Clarke smiled, looking over at him.

“I love you because you always see the best in people,” Bellamy told her. He looked down, “you saw the best in me when no one else could.”

Clarke smile grew bigger.

“And I love you because you don’t think that seeing the best in people is a bad thing,” Clarke said.

“It’s not,” Bellamy said, “It’s saved my life more than once.”

"It's also the reason our people in Mount Weather almost died," Clarke said.

"But we didn't," Bellamy reminded.

“I guess,” Clarke mumbled, looking back up at the night sky.

“Even if you hadn’t, I would still love you,” Bellamy said quietly.

Clarke looked back at him. He was still looking at her.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, wondering how she had gotten so lucky.


End file.
